Acercamientos
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Nadie además de ti notaria los cambios, nadie y eso te hacia feliz. Porque tu meñique se acerca lentamente y él no se da cuenta, y todo está bien. No importa un golpe o dos. Todo está bien.


_**Sumary:**__ Nadie además de ti notaria los cambios, nadie y eso te hacia feliz. Porque tu meñique se acerca lentamente y él no se da cuenta, y todo está bien. No importa un golpe o dos. Todo está bien._

**Disclaimer**: _KoisuruBoukun es propiedad de TakanagaHinako._

…

**ACERCAMIENTOS**

…

_Drabble #1_**:**

_**SABER**_

…

_Hiroto conocía a Morinaga mucho más de lo que quisiera… y eso, no era fácil._

Para Hiroto ser cantinero no era un trabajo fácil. Incontables horas de penas, quejas y uno que otro mal chiste por parte de sus clientes. En general, sabía que el primer cliente que lo visitara marcaría su día. Sabía que los clientes que lo sucedían tendrían los mismos problemas que el primero.

Sí, eso ocurría, como regla general.

Por eso, cuando abrió el bar, solo espero 10 minutos para su primer cliente. Mientras secaba algunas copas de cristal, escucho un pequeño destello de felicidad, pequeño, tan pequeño que recorrió por su cuerpo un escalofrió.

Eso era una amenaza, una mala, mala, mal señal. Giro lentamente esperando y deseando que estuviera equivocado, pero su perspicacia era algo que nunca fallaba.

Con una ceja alzada miro a un hombre con una sonrisa estúpida grabada en el rostro. Claro que sí, él conocía esa sonrisita.

Cuando lo miraste de frente, algo alejado, este hombre volvió a destellar felicidad que golpeó directamente tu cara, si era ese idiota. Mientras te recomponías de su felicidad, piensas algunos improperios.

Aun cuando Morinaga era tu amigo hace tanto, aun no podías entenderlo por completo. Su extraña felicidad, era un riesgo para su integridad física. Definitivamente era extraño.

Morinaga tenía golpes muy notables en el rostro, un ojo morado y el labio partido. Si, Hiroto sabía que ese día ya estaba marcado. Aun no entendías como no le dolía sonreír.

Este día sería muy largo…

…

Porque habían pasado dos horas, dos horas llenas de detalles.

Detalles sexuales.

Detalles sexuales entre Morinaga y su Sempai.

No era algo extraño, en realidad estaban cayendo en la recurrencia. Aun cuando esto era repetitivo, estaba bien. Era difícil tener gustos sexuales diferentes, la vida de una persona homosexual era difícil, además quería mucho a Morinaga como para no escucharlo.

El problema eran los detalles, Morinaga era una colegiala enamorada.

—Y me besó y luego… —pero, su cabeza omitía los detalles que no quería imaginar —… y me mordió y era tan sexy que…— Si, él no quería esos detalles.

En resumen la idea que Morinaga trataba de transmitir era: Sexo.

La síntesis que podía darle a eso era: Morinaga y su Sempai tenían encuentros más _"apacibles"_, no en tema de pasión, solo que su Sempai cooperaba, según Morinaga.

El ver parte de los arañazos que se veían en su cuello y los besos que quedaron marcado alrededor era su ayuda visual, si Sempai "progresaba".

Aun cuando técnicamente eso era un paso adelante, los golpes descartaban por completo la aceptación, claro departe de "Sempai" y con eso se retrocedían dos. Aun con eso, Morinaga era feliz.

_Oh, acercamientos. _

_Maldito presumido_

Hiroto no tenía pareja por el momento y era esa la razón lo que lo dejaba hablar deliberadamente de su amigo en su mente.

No lo juzgaba, tan solo lo compadecía en ocasiones, pero su sonrisa era algo bueno y demasiado reconfortante.

Si definitivamente su amigo daba pasos hacia adelante en esa extraña y sádica relación que tenía.

…

Cuando Morinaga se levanta y agradece sus consejos Hiroto sabe que tiene un buen amigo.

Morinaga era dulce y cándido como un niño, un niño pervertido, pero que adulto no lo es, por lo menos en potencia.

Lo apreciaba y merecía ser feliz.

Mientras lo piensas y levantas el vaso vacío que dejo Morinaga, sonríes. Lavas el vaso y lo secas con delicadeza.

Tus pensamientos se alejan y… sientes un escalofrió. Si, _ese escalofrió._

El nuevo cliente no tenía golpes, solo una cara con una sonrisa estúpida y es ese instante te percatas que la noche no acabó y que tu primer cliente, fue un bobalicón enamorado.

Su conciencia gritó: _Mierda…_

Si, Hiroto sabía de estúpidas sonrisas.

Si, Hiroto sabía. Sabía que no debería dejar que Morinaga sea su primer cliente.

…

**Notas de Autora: **Siiiiiiiii, volví, y con un conjunto de Drabbles.

Espero les guste. Tenía rondando esta idea, en mi cabeza hace mucho, además de otros trabajos para este mismo fandom que publicare cuando los acabe. Eso espero…

Pero bien si les gusto un lindo cometario nunca esta demás.

Sobre los drabbles los publicare, pero no de manera constante, porque no tengo tiempo, no lo dejare, lo prometo.

Este primer drabble fue especial, los siguientes serán en exclusivos de Sempai y Morinaga, claro, si mis dedos no me traicionan.

Estos drabbles se tratan de la construcción de algoritmos que se llevan a cabo para la mejora de la relación entre Sempai y Morinaga. Sempai progresará.

**Agradecimientos a:**Bueno escribí hace algunos meses "Estúpido Razonamiento", y quería agradecer a las personas que comentaron: _**ADELA, Morwen, Em, Phie, NaomiSoto, esto es hermoso, IgNoTa, cAROL, GiseSanito, Beth, Jess, CarlaPink87, Guest(1), kareen, Guest(2),Guest(3).**_

_Quisiera tenerlas cerca para abrazarlas. Muchas gracias, espero que este proyecto no les desagrade. Una vez más, muchas, muchas gracias, me gustaría ser amiga de todas. Siiiiiiiiiiiii_

_A las personas que lo leyeron y no comentaron, igual, muchas, muchas gracias, a las que pusieron favorito o seguidores, estoy muy agradecida, feliz. Miko feliz :)_

Comentario, sugerencias, quejas, déjenlos en el cuadrito de aquí abajo.

Tengo clases y no puedo dormir, rayos.

Me despido.

Miko no Yoru^^

"_Quizá la vida nos aleje cada día más."_


End file.
